


【坤农】风暴（六）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（六）

（十一）

“这就是你要给我的惊喜吗？”  
一份文件“啪”一声甩在红木的办公桌上，向来优雅得体的女士极力控制着自己声线的颤抖，手捏紧了总裁椅的扶手。  
蔡徐坤扫了一眼记者哦不，或者直接说是狗仔们卖给自己母亲的照片，如果不是怕徐女士当场气出新的皱纹他甚至想夸一句“拍的不错”，严格来说是他和陈立农第一张吻照——虽然小男友表情错愕，体态也谈不上配合。  
“你知不知道如果我不买下这些照片，他们会怎么写你？啊？”  
蔡徐坤的沉默让徐女士感觉更加气愤，忍不住提高了说话分贝，言辞也越来越激烈，她想不通自己一路带大的孩子怎么会这样，她辛辛苦苦一直以来什么都给他最好的，为什么蔡徐坤就不懂一个干净完美的商界公子形象对他以后的路有多重要呢。  
“说话啊！这到底是什么！”  
“...就是你看到的那样。”  
蔡徐坤终于开口，回答的却是这样一句，徐女士简直要被气笑了，拔高声音挖苦道，“我之前还说你别跟你那个父亲一样，你倒好，你父亲玩女模特，你搞男模特？果然是青出于蓝而胜于蓝啊！我告诉你这次我给你压下来了，赶紧撇清关系...”  
蔡徐坤抬头看了徐女士一眼，正咄咄逼人的女人却突然被儿子的眼神惊到了，不客气的话像连珠炮一样的她一下卡了壳，因为蔡徐坤刚刚的眼神实在是陌生又熟悉——那种果断与无畏真的很像自己，但是又从来没想过他会这样看自己。  
“妈妈，不管你喜不喜欢，我父亲是你自己选的老公...”蔡徐坤说话的声音并不大，语气也不急，他并不是作为一个小孩在顶嘴，他是认真在对自己说出的每一个字负责，“...而陈立农是我男朋友。”  
其实他当然知道会走到这一步，这就是他当众吻上陈立农的目的——虽然激无比维护自己和自家企业形象的母亲来压下这件事让一切负面新闻不见报的确很激进很自私，但是这是当时他义无反顾做出的第一选择。  
因为这一次他要保护陈立农。  
“你说什么？！”  
“我说我喜欢他，我喜欢陈立农。”  
而之所以要冒着巨大的风险这样坦白而不是随口掩饰过去“玩玩而已，马上就撇清关系”，是因为他相信徐女士会把这笔损失记到陈立农身上——既然和蔡徐坤没有关系了，那就把所有脏水都泼到这个勾引自己儿子的男生就行了。  
果然徐女士完全没有料到蔡徐坤会和自己这样对刚，她被气到说不出话来，胸口剧烈地起伏，“我当没听见！你说什么喜欢！你就非要淌这趟浑水是吗蔡徐坤你疯了吗！我花那么多钱是维护你，你还要继续维护那个给钱就脱和鸭子没区别的模特！我告诉你我在网上查过他了你...”  
“他不是那样的！”蔡徐坤知道事务所恶意捏造的黑料放出去后陈立农的网评有多差，但是亲口听到自己的母亲这样评价他他还是忍不住生气地反驳了，“我不求你了解他，但是...”  
“我没有必要，也没有兴趣了解他。”徐女士也直接打断了蔡徐坤的话，“娱乐圈模特圈哪有好东西，外界怎么理解我就怎么理解。”  
“我以为你会是个理智的人，而不是那群听风就是雨的蠢货。”  
“蔡徐坤，我觉得你才是需要理智的那个人。”徐女士直接让助理把蔡徐坤进房间时交出来的手机没收了，“我看你脑子发懵，不识好歹，你在家冷静几天吧。”  
坐上车后依然被气得感觉自己脑袋都在疼的徐女士揉了揉太阳穴，她从来没想到自己这几年来和儿子最长时间的一次对话居然是这样激烈的争吵，虽然她觉得自己完全是为了那个冲动地小子的好，但是蔡徐坤在她锁门前的最后那句话依然在脑海里挥之不去。  
那个不是今天争吵时站起来和自己对峙自己都好久没注意到那个以前跟在自己身后的男孩子现在已经一米八几了，已经轻松地比踩着恨天高显得无坚不摧的自己还要高了，而即使自己失态地说了很多刻毒的话，蔡徐坤却看到自己气得脸色发白时最终只是咬了咬下唇吞下了咆哮，留下那句，“我真的很感激，很尊敬，也很爱你...但你什么时候才能真正了解一下我喜欢什么，妈。”

而另一边，虽然陈立农被关在家软禁，但他的心里更不会好过。  
本来以为自己完蛋了的陈立农浑浑噩噩地被蔡徐坤带出了球馆，然后被Jason强行排开追来的记者塞进车里送到了住宅，陈立农不敢问也不知道该问什么，自己的任性离开肯定给Jason也带来了很大的麻烦，但那个平时嘴上不饶人的男大姐却破天荒地没有把他骂得狗血淋头让他滚出模特圈，反而是反复叮嘱他，“你在家待着，手机我收了，不要看网上的消息，也不要开门。”  
明明经历一系列冲击和奔波后身体和心理都处于嫉妒劳累的状态，陈立农却发现自己怎么也睡不着，勉强去冲个澡还手一滑差点被花洒砸断脚趾，脚踝的伤在止痛药效褪去后逐渐显现，他抱着腿躺在沙发上，脑子里却全是蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤为什么那个时候亲自己。  
蔡徐坤现在怎么样了。  
蔡徐坤什么都知道了还会喜欢自己吗。  
陈立农家里连个电脑都没有，他打开电视没看到关于自己私生子传闻的报道，但他不知道那是不是只是因为自己咖位不够上新闻...他像个与世隔绝的人一样昏迷了快十个小时，叫醒他的是饥饿感。  
手机被收了连外卖都没得点，陈立农在心里想象了上万遍事务所的人拿着天价违约金的合同上来砸自己门的画面只觉得胃里一阵恶心，他吃不下东西，但他需要吃东西，他太饿了，饿到身体有伤口或者没伤口的地方都开始隐隐作痛。  
他打开冰箱，里面居然还剩下蔡徐坤之前来家里时买多了的草莓牛奶。  
陈立农握着那个微冰的粉色小瓶子，觉得之前和蔡徐坤谈恋爱...算是谈恋爱吧？反正就是那段快了得像偷来的时光，还有冰箱门上当时蔡徐坤不顾自己的反对留下的各种表明狮子男存在感和占有欲的便利贴，突然就觉得，他害怕，但是他一点也不后悔。  
不管是一开始自己擅自喜欢蔡徐坤，还是在心灰意冷后还是拒绝不了蔡徐坤散发出的温暖，亦或是付出任何沉重的代价谈一段美好到不真实的“限时恋爱”...  
陈立农害怕，但是他不后悔。  
因为他一直很喜欢蔡徐坤，如果不是他一直喜欢蔡徐坤，这条路他可能会走得下去，但是那样就会变成他厌弃的自己。  
正在陈立农忍不住对着草莓牛奶几乎要笑开的时候，门铃响了。  
是事务所的人找来了。  
完蛋了。  
当陈立农颤抖着手打开门的时候，却看到一个风尘仆仆的带着口罩的瘦小身影。“...妈妈？”  
他瞒了那么久的模特兼职，他瞒了那么久的已经搬出宿舍的事情，他瞒了那么久的一切，全部在与这些事务都不相关却被打扰了的母亲那一句“如果我没有听到那些谣言的电话打给我...你就什么都不会和我说是不是”的时候，全都藏不住了。  
陈立农坐在床边不敢看她，交代完了实情的他低着头感受房间里的沉默，不过他当然隐去了自己差点真的被潜规则的那一段和关于蔡徐坤的情节，他妈妈不应该、也不能经受更大的刺激了。  
“妈...我是不是，让你失望了。”  
陈立农感觉自己说出这句话时心里的愧疚已经要把自己淹没了，他不再是那个品学兼优拿奖学金给自己交学费的好孩子，他把自己一次次卷入危险又黑暗的交易以为可以独当一面却还是让母亲收到了无端的质疑与伤害，哦天啊，他到底在干些什么啊，怎么会有自己这么没用的儿子。  
陈立农鼻头一酸，却感觉到母亲拍了拍自己肩膀，他眨眨眼怯生生地抬起头来，却落入了久违的来自妈妈的温暖怀抱。“我失望的是你从来没想过把这些告诉我...对不起，农农，对不起...”

（十二）

有一种冰箱，叫妈妈来过之后的冰箱。  
陈立农没有办法想象自己妈妈是怎么做到在极度震惊甚至是愤怒的情况下，还在机场临时买了自己好久没吃过的家乡肉粽，从开始租起就没有怎么使用过的厨房，飘出的香味让坐在沙发上的陈立农久久回不过神来。  
“对妈妈来说，你过得健康和开心才是最重要的。”  
刚刚的谈话里的这句话就像一把钥匙，一下子卸下了陈立农肩头无比沉重的镣铐，心理年龄无比成熟的男孩强忍住不在妈妈面前哭鼻子，却真实地感觉到一股暖流涌进心里...他拥有最棒的母亲，当初义无反顾地支持自己来大陆求学，因为担心自己所以马上放下手里的事飞过来听自己解释，这就是他的家人。  
“但我搞不懂你为什么不和老妈说，明明你知道你做的决定我都会支持的啊...“农妈一边在厨房里烧水一边忍不住一直念他，”就像你小时候还梦想着当漫画家麻麻也没说不可以啊，我还记得你画的那个系列，叫什么影子超人是不是...”  
“诶，妈，很久以前的事就别提啦，很丢脸诶。”死要面子的小孩赶紧打断老妈回忆从自己的抽屉里翻出一堆鬼画桃符的“漫画手稿”的往事，却还是很开心自己那个时候的事情都被妈妈记得清清楚楚。  
然而农妈话语的戛然而止其实不是因为陈立农的抢白，而是她转过身时看到了冰箱上贴的便利贴。  
不是陈立农的字迹，但很明显也不是女孩子的字迹——铁画银钩，明明写的是“不要不吃早餐”，却分明透露出“不准不吃早餐”的霸道。  
女人的心思和直觉一向可怕，虽然没有看到任何露骨直白的表白话语，农妈却半秒钟感觉到了自己儿子和这个男生的亲密关系，然后又半秒钟就想起了“蔡徐坤”这个名字。  
被陈立农列为自己以外的紧急联系人的那个男孩子。  
明明看上去拽得二五八万却暖心地答应帮第一次见面的自己带蛋糕的男孩子。  
无数次作为在陈立农报喜不报忧的电话里被提起最多次而且提到他时总感觉儿子的语气变得很崇拜却有小害羞的男孩子。  
“农农...妈妈问你哦...”她开口，看着陈立农转头看向自己，“...你是不是，谈恋爱了？”  
其实在问出口的那一刻，即使来自一个同性婚姻合法的地区，即使是向来认为自己不是一个刻板封建的母亲的农妈，依然感觉到自己心脏一紧——因为意识到自己儿子居然喜欢上了一个同性。  
谁能想到那个从小就皮到总有女生家长来向自己告状的钢铁直男小屁孩，居然谈恋爱了，而且是和一个男生，这个事实对于家长来说，总是很难轻易接受的。  
她看到陈立农虽然一瞬间红了脸，却还是点点头对自己破罐破摔地坦白，“是啦...但是不是女朋友，是男朋友。”  
刚刚还在内心作斗争的农妈，在看到自己儿子终于又开始敞开心扉信任自己的回答时，一下子觉得...自己还有什么不满意的呢。  
这个年纪轻轻就自觉挑起家里经济大梁的男孩子已经懂事到让她心疼，自己作为母亲，除了希望他快乐，难道还要再去指责或者为难他吗...那样的话，自己才会成为小农不愿意向自己说实话的差劲的母亲吧。  
想到这里，农妈轻轻地笑了，弯弯的眼睛甜度和儿子一模一样，“是蔡徐坤吗？”  
“诶...？！麻麻你怎么会知道是他...啊不对！麻麻你怎么会知道他？！”

陈立农做梦也想不到自己居然会有偷偷溜出来找蔡徐坤的一天。  
之前总是那个人大摇大摆带着最耀眼的光芒走近自己，以至于陈立农还是拜托球队的教练查看入队资料才知道蔡徐坤的家庭住址在哪里。  
大概是高中小男生一脸无害，连一向严格的小区保安都没有为难陈立农，只是看着访客登记表幼圆的字迹，想到这好像是第一次那户人家的小孩居然有年龄相仿的朋友来访，毕竟每次回来的时候都看他独身一人很难接近的样子。  
“你懂什么，好看的男孩子只和好看的男孩子玩。”另一个更年轻的保安开玩笑道。  
两天都联系不上蔡徐坤让陈立农只能硬着头皮来，他已经想好了自己就确认一下蔡徐坤平安无事没有继续被无良记者骚扰就好了，但是真的站在这里的时候，又像是掉进仙境的爱丽丝一样忍不住看看每一个细节。  
是独栋别墅，连着车库的花园并不算很大，但种了一整排蔡徐坤喜欢的红色玫瑰，周围几栋都有狗屋，但是这边没有——陈立农想起来以前看蔡徐坤试图和学校附近的流浪狗玩耍却以承认自己是个狗不理星人为结局告终时假装不在意的赌气模样就觉得很好笑。  
白天蔡徐坤家应该是不会有别人的，陈立农壮着胆子按下了门铃。  
门铃两声之后依然没有 反应，在陈立农以为蔡徐坤也不在这里正要放弃时，视频界面接通，一个充满磁性的低音一边在问是谁一边懒洋洋地对着镜子抓刘海，在看到那双下垂眼的时候，蔡徐坤的手顿在空气里，“...你...你怎么来了？”  
家里有保姆在，陈立农进不去；禁足令在身的蔡徐坤又出不来——谁能想到两个人居然绕到房子右侧隔着铁围栏讲悄悄话。  
之前在两人终于牵手的时候，陈立农就觉得他们的交往顺序和别人是反的。  
而现在，等一切都清晰的时候，两个人终于像小学生情侣背着家长约会一样光是能看见对方出现在自己面前就眼睛放光，终于让上床，接吻，牵手，告白，约会这个反流程得以完整。  
但其实顺序又哪有这么重要呢，当蔡徐坤把额头抵在栏杆上对陈立农说“都说了是喜欢你啊”时候，陈立农觉得这份爱其实一向很完整。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
一直都很喜欢你。  
一直都只喜欢你。  
因为是蔡徐坤给他的，所以很完整。  
即使是在最乌云密布的时期蔡徐坤也从没有想过要放手，而就算是再煎熬的心境自己也一次次选择追着蔡徐坤的光芒狂奔，在他们都还没意识到这是爱情的时候，就已经愿意为对方做到这种程度。  
所以这份爱从一开始就是完整的，真实的，炽热的，滚烫的，只是他们一开始一方不愿承认不方不敢接受罢了。  
当蔡徐坤伸出手来摸陈立农的脸的时候，明明之前最彻底的身体接触都无数次了，陈立农却忍不住害羞地低下头，但是他的脸却依然紧紧贴着蔡徐坤的掌心，一向最要强最成熟得他，就这么安静而乖顺地把自己交到了这个男生手上。  
因为蔡徐坤，一直都是他的“影子超人”。  
“那你会被关多久在家...”陈立农虽然觉得在自己自身难保的情况下还问这个有点难为情，但还是觉得蔡徐坤应该再找机会和他妈妈谈谈。  
“不知道，就几天吧。”蔡徐坤太了解他母亲的脾气了，肯定也不会觉得这样就是个长久之计，怎么具体地到时候去“谈判”才是他一直在思考的内容。  
本来还很正经的，可是当他看到陈立农懵懵地皱着眉头的样子真的很像流氓兔，忍不住伸出手把男孩蓬松的头毛揉乱，然后在对方不满地抬头的时候，勾起嘴角，笑得像两人初见面那天时一样漂亮又恣意，“所以呢，农农，带我私奔吗？”

 

TBC


End file.
